Their Christmas Miracle
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: A Christmas miracle is needed to save a relationship. R/N T for language. Sorry for late post.


**Ha. I need to stop brainstorming with Iniko. :D **

**Synopsis(oh, how I hate spelling that word.): No synopsis. I'm evil. xP**

-0-

**Dec 11**

Ryan stood outside the bathroom as Natalia did yet another pregnancy test. Ryan checked his watch, and a few minutes later, he heard a cry of anger, and Natalia breaking down in tears. Ryan sighed, bracing himself for another talk.

"I give up." Natalia whimpered, Ryan finding her sitting on the floor, literary bawling.

"Tal-" Ryan tried.

"No." Natalia got up, wiping her tears. "You deserve someone better than me. Someone that can actually create a family." Natalia said, pushing Ryan aside, Ryan stopping Natalia before she reached the door of the bathroom.

"Nat, wait." Ryan said, gently holding her arm.

"What?" Natalia spat, whirling around, looking like a deranged animal.

"Just- please. Let's try once. After that…" Ryan's voice trailed off. He didn't want to lose Natalia, but Natalia wouldn't give up without a fight. Natalia looked at the floor, sighing deeply.

"Ok- but I'm telling you, it's no sense." Ryan's fingers curling around Natalia's, as he sighed.

**Dec 17**

Ryan waited, once again, outside the bathroom, hoping that Natalia was pregnant, hoping that there was a future for both of them…

But all those hopes disappeared as soon as he heard someone kicking the lower cabinets, and saw Natalia storming out of the bathroom, avoiding Ryan's gaze.

"Talia-" Ryan said, as Natalia grabbed her bag.

"NO!" Natalia shouted. "I told you! NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Natalia shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Ry- but just-" Natalia didn't continue, but just left his place, tears still streaming down her face.

**Dec 18**

Ryan didn't even bother talking to Natalia after last night. And even if he did, Natalia did her best to hide from him.

"So why did you guys break up?" Calleigh asked as she and Ryan did their best to figure out who had raped and murdered an 8 year old. Their suspects at the moment were her father, and a mall Santa, but really none of that interested Ryan.

Ryan told her the whole story, omitting the fact that he swore that it was Nick's fault. Before he was able to finish, Maxine burst into the room.

"She broke up with you because she can't get pregnant?" Maxine exclaimed, cutting both Ryan and Calleigh off. "Is she mad or what?" Maxine asked.

"That's what I was about to say!" Calleigh said, Ryan sinking into the swivel chair next to him. "Look, Ryan, I'll talk to her, but right now- case time." Calleigh said, reaching over the table to grab a bagged Q-Tip. "Can you take this to Travers?" Calleigh asked, but Maxine only shook her head.

"He hates my guts at the moment." Maxine laughed slightly.

"Whatever." Calleigh said, walking her sample over to Travers.

**Dec 21**

"You're an ignorant bastard, that's what you are!" Ryan heard Natalia's voice from the entrance of the locker room, making Ryan turn around. In the doorway was a tear streaked Natalia, glaring at Ryan with blood shot eyes. "You just so happen to tell Maxine and Calleigh that I can't get pregnant!" Natalia snapped. "And then Calleigh tells me that I should stop being stupid and get back with you!" Natalia glared at Ryan.

"Calleigh only asked me why we broke up…" Ryan said carefully.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TOLD THEM!" Natalia shouted. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN FRANK COMES UP TO ME AND ASKS ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP AND ME NOT BEING ABLE TO GET PREGNANT?" Natalia asked, Ryan doing his best not to shout at Natalia.

"Talia, I only-" Ryan started, but Natalia cut him off.

"YOU WHAT? YOU WANTED YOURSELF TO LOOK GREAT IN FRONT OF ERIC OR WHAT?" Natalia asked, the Ryan kettle boiling over.

"NO! I JUST THOUGHT THAT I COULD FIX THIS, BUT CLEARLY YOU'RE JUST SUCH A GODDAMN CLOSED MINDED BITCH THAT YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUSELF!" Ryan roared, Natalia staring at him as though she was just hit over the head with a frying pan. Ryan hung his head in shame when he noticed Natalia's lower lip trembling before she stormed out of the room.

Frank came in seconds later, coming in fast enough to see Ryan punching his locker. "No comment, Frank." Ryan shook his head.

**Dec 23.**

The day after the locker fight was pure hell. Walking through the lab caused a ripple of whispers, and Calleigh herself glared at Ryan as though he was the Grinch.

"Here are your-" Maxine sneezed, handing Natalia a folder. "Results, Nat." Maxine shook her head, blowing her nose.

"Careful, don't get me sick." Natalia tried to joke, a fake smile glued to her face. Maxine looked at Natalia suspiciously before sneezing again. "And just telling you, but you sneeze like an elephant." Natalia said, Maxine glaring at Natalia.

"I'm gone." Maxine said.

**Dec 24.**

Merry Christmas my ass, Ryan thought, walking to the kitchen. He still had a headache the size of the moon from screaming at Natalia, and calling her a bitch.

He swore on his job at CSI that part of Natalia's problems were because of Nick. But then the question that Ryan hated arose, making Ryan's brain shut down. How bad had Nick beat Natalia up?

-0-

Natalia groaned. She had a side splitting headache and cramps. Rolling over to her side, Natalia stared at the phone, debating whether she wanted to called Ryan. Suddenly it rang, Natalia shooting up from the bed, but the ID told Natalia that it was only Calleigh.

"Hey Cal." Natalia said.

"Merry Christmas." Calleigh said, Calleigh's brightness radiating through the phone. "Aside from your Ryan problems, what else is wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"I caught Maxine's flu." Natalia groaned. "I am going to shoot that woman."

"Hold on a second." Calleigh said her voice suddenly urgent. "Are you sure it's the _flu_?" Calleigh asked.

"What else could it be?" Natalia asked, the possibility hitting her with the force of a bullet train. "Oh Calleigh, come on, rea-"

"Do you still have a pregnancy test on hand?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. Probably." Natalia said. "Calleigh, you're just mad." Natalia said. "You actually expect me to believe that I'm preg- Oh you already hung up on me." Natalia grumbled, hearing the dial tone. Calleigh was wrong, and Natalia would prove that. Right now.

Ten minutes later, Natalia was still staring at her pregnancy test, awaiting the result. There was NO possible way that she was pregnant.

Natalia lifted the blue stick up to eye level and she felt like she had a heart attack. _She was pregnant. _

But the mini heart attack of happiness ended soon when she realized that Ryan probably hated her guts right now, and wouldn't even want to talk to Natalia when she told him the news.

Still, breaking news like this deserved a personal visit.

-0-

Ryan swore the next time he saw that son of a bitch; he'd tear his throat out.

_Stupid Nick. Nick's an ass, but you're not better yourself, Wolfe. _Ryan little voice inside told him as he flipped through channels, sipping his beer. Someone knocked on the door. Ryan glared at door, mentally telling the person behind it to shut up.

The person knocked more. "I'm not answering!" Ryan called out.

"YES YOU ARE!" A voice sounded. Ryan ran, flew actually, off the couch to answer the door. Ryan opened the door, only to be met face to face by a _smiling _Natalia. Smiling?

"I'm an idiot." Natalia said.

"Um…" Ryan stared at Natalia, confused by what she just told him. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? Ryan opened his mouth to ask why Natalia was here, but Natalia was already rummaging through her bag for something, Ryan interested what Natalia had.

"I'm pregnant." Natalia beamed, pulling out the test. Ryan carefully took the test from Natalia, staring at test, then at Natalia, then back at the test. Questions flooded his mind, making him rather dizzy.

"Ryan!" Natalia exclaimed as Ryan passed out cold, falling to the floor with a thud. "Oh Ryan." Natalia sighed shaking her head. "Get up, you." Natalia nudged his foot. "Ryan!" Natalia bent over, shaking him awake.

"Don't… bring that in the lab. I won't hear the end of it." Ryan said his eyelids fluttering open, Natalia helping him up. "Are you _sure?_" Ryan asked. "I mean- you're sure that you're pregnant?"

"I can get Alexx to run a blood test later." Natalia said. Ryan blinked. "Don't you dare pass out again." Natalia said, laughing.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said. "About what I said in the locker room, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to fix us-" Ryan would continue but Natalia's finger was on his lips.

"I know." Natalia offered Ryan a small smile. Natalia sighed, nervously running a hand through her hair. "Ryan, I… um… look I only broke up with you because I couldn't get pregnant and I wanted to have _your _child." Natalia said. "If…" Natalia sighed. "If you don't want to get back together because you're mad at me- I can understand. But…" Natalia ran a hand through her hand nervously.

"You still love me?" Ryan laughed, pulling Natalia into hug.

"Yeah." Natalia laughed. Before she knew, Natalia was pulled into a kiss. Ryan's tongue passed Natalia's lips, a small moan escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry for not getting anything for you for Christmas." Natalia whispered when they pulled away. But Natalia was pulled into another kiss before Natalia could say another word.

"Don't be." Ryan grinned. "Because you and the baby are my Christmas gifts." Ryan smiled, holding Natalia's hand. "Oh and you getting pregnant is my Christmas miracle."

"Our. Our Christmas miracle, Ry." Natalia laughed, as Ryan pulled Natalia onto the couch, Ryan flipping on the TV as both of them lay in each other's arms, cuddling.

**FIN.**

**Aww, wasn't that cute? xP**

**My brain decided to go and screw up and act odd...please don't mind it much. L.L**

**R&R plez. **


End file.
